


Scholar!Thorin

by mekare



Series: Clarity of Vision illustrations [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, scholar!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: pre-series, unspecified point in time





	Scholar!Thorin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749001) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



... have some more scholar!Thorin. This time still without glasses... but maybe he is frowning because he realises he needs to get them? Anyway, please ignore the hands, I am atrocious at foreshortening.

 

  


 

Btw, while googling "hands holding scroll" (sekrits of the artist are revealed *gasp*) I noticed that 99.9% of the pictures had the hands directly **on the paper**. SERIOUSLY people? That's how you handle priceless historical documents which are likely to disintegrate when touched too much? (not counting modern diploma and stuff...)


End file.
